CrushA TeenWolf OneShot
by XoXBabyDollXoX
Summary: Okay this is just a song fic for my character Ryanne Summers and Stiles. The two are best friends who fall for each other even with the species difference Ryanne Werewolf, Stiles Human I suck at Summaries, just give it a try and read it, you may like it.


Okay so this ia a song fic for my OC Ryanne Summers and Stiles from TeenWolf. I liked this song for them so i wrote this for the hell of it. This is a profile for Ryanne:  
>Name: Ryanne Liliana Summers<br>Age: 18  
>Species: Pureblood Werewolf(Lone)<br>Looks: Dark brown hair after shoulder blades, faded green eyes, hourglass curves, slightly tanned skin tone, layers of black eyelashes, tattoo of a wooden cross with angel wings attached to the sides and in the middle of it the outline of a heart, the top of the cross it says "I'm gone" and on the bottom it says "But not forgotten", small white scars scattered across her knuckles, 5'5", patterned birthmark from right shoulder down to right thigh,  
>Personal History: She found out she was a werewolf from her parents when she was ten years old. She was freaked out at first before she got used to it. She was soon kidnapped by hunters, when she was 11, who wanted to know where the alpha was. Her father was the first alpha before he was killed and the title of alpha was past onto someone she'd never met. She was beaten brutally, but not scarred, before her brothers, Kendall and Nathan came and rescued her a year and four months after she'd been taken.<br>Human:  
>92706880/Female%  
>Wolf:<br>..jpg

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hung up the phone tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something happened for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause the possibility<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you would ever feel the same way<strong>_  
><em><strong>About me, just too much, just too much<strong>_

* * *

><p>"See-ya, Stiles." Ryanne said grinning, as she hung up. She walked over to her bed and jumped on folding her legs beneath her, she looked over to her bedside table and saw the picture of her and Stiles. He was standing slightly behind her, the bottom half his body facing left while the top half was facing the camera; she had half her body facing right while she looked forwards to the camera. His arms were around her waist and she had her arms around his shoulders and was leaning back into his arms, both of them were laughing. Her heart skipped a beat seeing his grinning face, she snapped out of it and her heart rate hit it's normal speed. 'Crap, how can I like him, stupid hormones…now the only question? Could he love me back?' She thought to herself before lying back and staring at the ceiling. The two had never dated, but sometimes Ryanne wished they could.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why do I keep running from the truth?<br>All I ever think about is you  
>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<br>And I just got to know**_

* * *

><p>"Rye…RYE! Hey you still with me here." Derek asked, waving his hand in from her face, breaking her away from her thoughts of wondering what Stiles was doing, like she had been doing all day.<br>"Huh? What? Yeah I…I'm fine, why?" She asked, innocently, turning away that thought that she liked him after all these years of being best friends. "Doesn't matter, I have to go…Bye Derek" She said quickly jumping up from her perch on the stairs, heading away from Derek's house and heading to Stiles'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you ever think when you're all alone<br>All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it really just another crush?**_

* * *

><p>She laughed as the two sat together, Scott was busy with Allison so the two were sitting by themselves. Stiles glared at her, as she calmed her laughter. She looked at him apologetically.<br>"I'm sorry, Stiles…but that's a little funny…So Scott walked away from you before answering you question and Danny didn't answer at all? Wow." She said, giggling she looked up and only noticed then how dark and mesmerising his brown eyes really were. _'Great, Am I crazy or am I actually falling in love with my best friend? Or is just a sill school girl crush?'_ Pressure on her shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw Stiles holding onto her arm pulling her lightly.  
>"Come on, Dreamer." He said, flashing a prize winning grin. "We gotta get to Science.'<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?<br>Are you holding back like the way I do?  
>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
>Going away-ay-ay<strong>_-

* * *

><p>She looked, boredly, at the book in her lap, as her and Stiles sat on his bed. Her's and Stiles' knees were slightly touching and every time he moved, even if it was only a tiny bit, she felt a jolt of electricity from his touch and it ran warmly up and down her spine. She watched as Stiles messily highlighter certain parts of his book, the yellow lid in his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat slightly at the looked of him. She felt a familiar thought trickle into her mind, she shook it away. She faked rubbing her throat as if it was dry.<p>

"I'm gonna get a drink, you need anything?" She asked. He looked at her and the thought screamed in her head as his eyes locked on hers. "Nah. I'm alright." he said, smiling. She nodded and walked out of the room, before heading down stairs, she heading to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the closed toilet. _'Why the hell can't I walk away from this?'_ She sighed and walked downstairs._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Has it ever crossed your mind<br>When we're hanging, spending time?  
>Are we just friends?<br>Is there more?  
>Is there more?<br>See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>Cause I believe that we can make this into<br>Something that will last, last forever, forever!**_

* * *

><p>Stiles grinned when Ryanne squeaked adorably, closed her big jade green eyes and grabbed onto his upper arm, burying her face in his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist, pushing her hair out of her face as he looked up at him, lips quivering and whispered in her ear. "It's only a movie, Ryn…" he faltered slightly before adding. "And even if it wasn't, do you really believe I would let something hurt you?" She glanced at him once again, her face blushing cutely, she closed her eyes, long lashes creating crescent moon shapes on her freckled cheeks. "No, Guess not." she whispered. <em>'She really is beautiful, isn't she? But we're just friends…Aren't we? Could there be more?'<em> He decided and pulled her closer to him, she jumped softly in his arms before settling down, curling up beside him, head on his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you ever think when you're all alone<br>All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it really just another crush?**_

* * *

><p>He lied down on his bed and just lay there looking at the roof, his hand slid through his short hair. <em>'She's your best friend, she doesn't like you like that. Does she? No impossible, Best friends don't go from that to dating each other, it would ruin the friendship…or would it?'<em> He sighed and closed his eyes.  
>"Am I crazy or in love?" He asked himself, flicking of the lamp and staring into the dark before falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?<br>Are you holding back like the way I do?  
>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
>Going away-ay-ay<strong>_

* * *

><p>She was laying down on the spare room bed of his house. Her clothes were still at her house after the snake incident there and his father had said she could stay with them until they cleared out the snakes, installed a security system and until her mother came back from Paris. She had borrowed one of Stiles' shirts and she was wearing a pair of short pant that she'd been planning to wear when she got to Laura's house before she'd forgotten her phone and had gone to get it before discovering the snakes. The shirt was kind of big on her and it had ridden up on her waist showing off her hour-glass curves. His breath had caught in his lungs at the sight on the mostly flawless skin showing. She was flicking through an old scrapbook of her, him and Scott. She'd stopped on a picture of the three of them when they were sixteen. He was sitting on the grass, Scott was leaning over him and Ryanne was laying across his lap, holding herself up on her elbow. <em>'Are you holding back as well? or have you changed during this annoyingly amazing crush of mine, or am I to stupid to notice anything else about you than your jade green eyes and that puppy-dog pout? Why can't I just walked away from this? What ever happened to liking Lydia and having you as my best friend? But this thing still isn't going away…' <em>He turned away from the scene and walked back to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why do I keep running from the truth?<br>All I ever think about is you  
>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<br>And I just got to know**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit Stiles! Are you even listening to me any more?" Scott shouted at him. Stiles looked up after being broken out of thought."Sorry Scott…I was just thinking…"<br>"About?"  
>"I think I have a crush of Ryanne-"<br>"YOU WHAT? Dude how can you have a crush one Ryanne?"  
>"I don't know! She just got me hypnotized and now she's all I ever think about and it's beginning to drive me insane because she's my best friend!"<br>"I thought I was your best friend? And why don't you just tell her?"  
>"I guess I could…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you ever think when you're all alone<br>All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it really just another crush?**_

* * *

><p>She could tell Stiles was getting peeved off from the incessant tapping from his pen on his knee. His hand was rest by his side, just hanging in the wind. She leaned forward letting her chin rest on the arm on her desk and grabbed his hand lightly.<p>

Stiles felt a hand gripped his and held on to it tighter, the soft warm skin immediately calming him. He smiled lightly playing with the delicate hand in his. _'How does she always do that? Stupid calming she-wolf…But I love her anyway."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you catch a breath when I look at you?<br>Are you holding back like the way I do?  
>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<strong>_-

* * *

><p>She was trapped between the desk and Stiles, and when Stiles' hands come up to rest on her hips, Ryanne whimpered a little. The sound made him smirk. Stiles kissed her faster than Ryanne could imagine, holding her in place with firm hands on her hips when she tries to get closer. It was interesting how his whole body rumbled under her hands, as she gets them under his shirt. He was leaning Ryanne over the desk and just staring back at her searching her eyes for something, which Ryanne was kind of surprised about, but she takes it as a sign to lean forward and catch Stiles' lips again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going away<br>Going away-ay-ay  
>Going away-ay-ay<br>**_

* * *

><p>Please review. And by the was the last bit of writing with Ryanne trapped between the desk and Stiles was actually rewritten from something i'm writing for a RyanneDerek Teenwolf story I'm working on that will be eventually be called 'Total Eclipse'. I just felt like writing this because I'd had originally liked Derek but have begun to like Stiles and I had Ryanne/Derek and i have now begun writing one for Ryanne/Stiles(yes it will be the same character(OC), just ignore that) The Song is Crush by David Archuleta if you didn't know. Some of this stuff may end up being used in my Ryanne/Stiles fanfiction.


End file.
